desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Nicole Weyr
Tara Nicole Weyr is an assistant director. Career Weyr has worked on television series and movies as an assistant director. She has worked on Oz, Entourage and Flightplan. Desperate Housewives Weyr works as an assistant director to Desperate Housewives and has directed one episode for the series. Season 2 *Next (second assistant director) *You Could Drive a Person Crazy (second assistant director) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (second assistant director) *My Heart Belongs to Daddy (second assistant director) *They Asked Me Why I Believe In You (second assistant director) *I Wish I Could Forget You (second assistant director) *Color and Light (second assistant director) *The Sun Won't Set (second assistant director) *That's Good, That's Bad (second assistant director) *Coming Home (second assistant director) *One More Kiss (second assistant director) *We're Gonna Be All Right (second assistant director) *There's Something About a War (second assistant director) *Silly People (second assistant director) *Thank You So Much (second assistant director) *There Is No Other Way (second assistant director) *Could I Leave You? (second assistant director) *Everybody Says Don't (second assistant director) *Don’t Look at Me (second assistant director) *It Wasn't Meant to Happen (second assistant director) *I Know Things Now (second assistant director) *No One is Alone (second assistant director) *Remember **Part 1 (second assistant director) **Part 2 (second assistant director) Season 3 *Listen to the Rain on the Roof (second assistant director) *It Takes Two (second assistant director) *A Weekend in the Country (second assistant director) *Like It Was (second assistant director) *Nice She Ain't (second assistant director) *Sweetheart, I Have to Confess (second assistant director) *Bang (second assistant director) *Children and Art (second assistant director) *Beautiful Girls (second assistant director) *The Miracle Song (second assistant director) *No Fits, No Fights, No Feuds (second assistant director) *Not While I'm Around (second assistant director) *Come Play Wiz Me (second assistant director) *My Husband, the Pig (first assistant director) *Liasons (first assistant director) *Gossip (first assistant director) *What Would We Do Without You? (first assistant director) Season 4 *Smiles of a Summer Night (first assistant director) *If There's Anything I Can't Stand (first assistant director) *Now I Know, Don't Be Scared (first assistant director) *Opening Doors (first assistant director) *The Gun Song (first assistant director) Season 5 *You're Gonna Love Tomorrow (first assistant director) *Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else (first assistant director) *Mirror, Mirror (first assistant director) *What More Do I Need? (first assistant director) *The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened (first assistant director) *In a World Where the Kings are Employers (first assistant director) *The Story of Lucy and Jessie (first assistant director) *Look Into Their Eyes and You See What They Know (first assistant director) *Bargaining (first assistant director) *Everybody Says Don't (first assistant director) Season 6 *The God-Why-Don’t-You-Love-Me Blues (first assistant director) *Don't Walk on the Grass (first assistant director) *The Coffee Cup (first assistant director) *Boom Crunch (first assistant director) *You Gotta Get a Gimmick (first assistant director) *The Glamorous Life (first assistant director) *The Chase (first assistant director) *My Two Young Men (first assistant director) *Epiphany (first assistant director) Season 7 *Remember Paul? (first assistant director) *Truly Content (director) *Let Me Entertain You (first assistant director) *A Humiliating Business (first assistant director) *Pleasant Little Kingdom (first assistant director) *Assassins (first assistant director) *I'm Still Here (first assistant director) *Farewell Letter (first assistant director) *Everything's Different, Nothing's Changed (first assistant director) *The Lies Ill-Concealed (first assistant director) *Then I Really Got Scared (first assistant director) External links *http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0923423/ Category:Directors Category:Assistant directors